Ocean meets mud
by Skovko
Summary: They're 11 weeks into training. Only one week left and Seth has plans about Nell. He's been holding back for as long as she's been training. He has no idea their paths have actually crossed before and that she's been trying to find the courage to come clean about who she is. He finds out by accident and suddenly her time is up.
1. Blue roses

**A/N:**  
 **Despite going to Seth's school for this story, I'm not gonna use his real name. I'm sticking with Seth while the other two trainers keep their names from the Black and Brave academy's webpage which is Marek Brave and Matt Mayday. I'm well aware that Matt Mayday is his gimmick name like Seth Rollins is Colby's but since that's the names they use on the webpage, I'm sticking with that. In the end those two are only side characters and not any main characters for the story.**

"Who do you think is gonna make it?" Marek asked.  
"I think Hugh might have it in him but he needs to come up with a better name for sure. No one wants to see a Hugh inside the ring," Matt answered.

Seth looked at his two friends and co-trainers. They were out having a beer together in a club. It wasn't unusual that they didn't share favourites among the trainees.

"My money's on Nell," he said.  
"You wanna fuck her. That's different," Marek laughed.  
"She's still really good and you know it," Seth said.  
"Yeah, she's gonna make it for sure," Matt said.  
"I wonder why she always wears long sleeves. It doesn't matter how much she sweats. Those sleeves stay down," Marek said.  
"Alicia Fox wrestles in long sleeves too. It's alright," Seth said.  
"You wonder too. Just admit it. You wanna see her naked," Marek said.  
"Yeah," Seth smirked. "I'd love to see what she's hiding underneath."  
"Do you think she hides some ugly past under those sleeves? Like scars maybe?" Marek asked.

Matt leaned forward on his elbows, watching the crowd of people out on the dancefloor.

"Why would she hide a tattoo like that? It's some nice ink," he said.  
"What? Who?" Seth asked.  
"Nell," Matt pointed. "She's out there on the dancefloor."

Both Seth and Marek looked and spotted her. She was in a persian blue mini skirt combined with a black spaghetti strap top and long, black boots. Her outfit wasn't what caught Seth's attention though. It was her right arm that was covered in a sleeve tattoo. Her arm was full of dark blue roses. His joy turned to anger. He had seen that tattoo before and he finally understood why she always covered it up. Without a word he stood up and walked towards the dancefloor.

"Hey Seth, where are you going?" Matt asked.  
"Let him," Marek chuckled.  
"She still has a week of training left," Matt said.  
"Pretend you didn't see him go out there. And he's smart. He won't touch her until she's done at our school. He's just going there to talk to her," Marek said.

Seth walked with determined steps. He grabbed her arm and she spun around with a surprised look on her face.

"We need to talk!" He ordered.

He moved his eyes from her eyes and down to her tattoo. She knew the time had come. For 11 weeks she had managed to train at his school without him finding out who she was. She actually thought she would have made it all the way through.

"Okay, let me just get my purse," she said.

He followed her back to a table where some of her friends sat. She grabbed her purse and made an excuse to leave before following him out of the club. Once out on the street, he grabbed her arm again and escorted her towards a cab.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Just shut the fuck up!" He sneered.

It was a quiet cab right. She felt nervous. She had always wanted to come clean with him which was why she had ended up signing up for his wrestling school. She just hadn't had the guts to tell him the truth. Now he wasn't giving her a choice. She swallowed hard when the cab stopped and Seth paid the man. She got out of the cab and followed Seth to his house. The second she was inside, he slammed the door in anger and turned on the light.

"That was you!" He grabbed her arm and stared at her tattoo. "Last year, that was fucking you! You came in here in my house! You fucking broke in, you little bitch!"

She remembered the day clearly. She had no idea her boyfriend planned on breaking into a home when she met up with him and his friends that day. He had talked her into it, saying it was owned by a rich man that was out of town. She was wearing a top that day too and her boyfriend had given her a skimask to cover her face. That was the only reason Seth didn't know it had been her.

"I didn't know it was your house," she said.  
"Is that supposed to make it any better? You broke in!" He shouted.  
"You weren't supposed to be here," she said.  
"You still broke into my home! Why the fuck would you do that?" He shouted.  
"Because I was scared!" She shouted back.

He stared at her for five long seconds.

"Scared of what?" He asked.  
"Does it matter? I broke in here. End of story," she said.  
"Maybe I should call the cops on you," he said.  
"Yeah, maybe you should," she tried so hard to keep herself from crying.  
"God!" He shouted in anger.

He threw his hands up in the air and turned his back against her. He took two steps away, only to spin back around and stare at her again.

"I was gonna ask you out a date. When you finished a week from now, I was gonna ask you out. Instead I find out you've been here all along laughing in my face for breaking into my home and getting away with it," he said.  
"That's not why I'm here," she said.

He walked up to her again, grabbed her arms and backed her up against the front door.

"I had my hands on you that night. I had my fucking hands on you and you knocked me in the head with my slammy award. Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt? You could have ruined my career if you had hit the right place," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I was gonna ask you out," this time his voice was full of despair. "I was gonna..."

His voice died down but he kept looking at her. He looked lost and hurt. 11 weeks and he had caught feelings for her.

"I would have said yes," she said.

11 weeks and she had caught feelings for him. She never planned on that to happen. Out of guilt she had signed up and she had every intention of telling him the truth but she had chickened out.

"I would have asked you out," he whispered. "Your eyes are so blue. Like the ocean. I've always felt like drowning in them."

She was taken by surprise when he kissed her. That surely wasn't the outcome she had seen coming but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and pressed himself up against her.

"Fuck!" He broke the kiss. "We can't. I don't mess around with trainees."  
"I can stop if you want," she said.  
"You got one week left," he said.  
"Do you want me to come back for the final week?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked in her eyes. There he was, drowning again. He was supposed to be angry with her, and he was, but he didn't have it in him to call the police even though the case was still unsolved.

"What happened that night? You owe me the truth," he said.  
"My boyfriend convinced me. Do you know how it is to fear a person so much that you just go along with whatever they say?" She asked.  
"I knew I heard more people running around. Just you and him?" He asked.  
"Two of his friends too," she answered. "They got away."  
"Obviously," he smiled a little. "So I caught the pretty one."  
"Sorry for hitting you. I got so scared that I just acted. I didn't know you lived here and suddenly there you were, one of my idols, staring at me like you were about to rip me apart," she said.

He leaned his forehead against hers while breathing heavily. She wanted to kiss him again so badly but she didn't dare step over any lines.

"Where is he now?" He asked.  
"They're all in jail. I turned on them," she answered.  
"You did?" He asked.  
"My boyfriend came from money but no matter how much his parents gave him, it was never enough. So he constantly broke into houses because he felt he had the right. Dad was gonna bail him out, right?" She let out a little laugh. "Wrong! Believe it or not, I only ever broke into your house. His father came to me and asked me to take the stand against his son. I knew where he hid everything he stole. His father wanted to teach his son a lesson. I got a way out and a big paycheck. It made me afford wrestling at your school. I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize."

His breathing only seemed to get more heavy. His hands started squeezing her cheeks a bit.

"Nell," he whispered. "Precious, little Nell."  
"I'm sorry," she whispered back.  
"I bet you are," he said.

He kissed her again, once again pressing his body against her. He wanted to rip that mini skirt off her and take her right up against the door. Again her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her mouth for him. And again he broke the kiss without any of them actually wanting to.

"We can't," he said.

He pulled her away from the door, opened it and gently pushed her out of it.

"I'll see you Tuesday," he said.  
"You want me to come back?" She asked.  
"You got a week left, or technically three days," he gave her a smile. "One week, Nell. I was gonna ask you out but seeing what just happened between us, I'm gonna fuck you Thursday night unless you have any objections."  
"No objections," she bit her lip.  
"See you Tuesday then," he said.

He closed the door and leaned his back against it while running a hand through his hair. He was angry, so damn angry, but that ocean in her eyes took his breath away everytime and drowned him.


	2. Cold, dark mud

She showed up Tuesday. He wasn't sure she actually would but there she was. For the last three days she trained like she had done the first 11 weeks. Their eyes would constantly meet and little smiles would be given but that was all. He kept it professional up until Thursday evening.

"I'm so proud of you all," he stood in the ring with Marek and Matt. "It's not often we got a class where all 12 stick it out for the entire 12 weeks."  
"You should be proud of yourself," Marek said.  
"Now go out there and own the world," Seth said. "I wanna see you all make it and hopefully one day I'll meet some of you inside the ring in WWE."

The three trainers clapped and then jumped out of the ring to hug everyone farewell. Seth wrapped his arms around Nell and pulled her in.

"I'll wait in my car," he whispered.

She tried not to hurry while she changed out of her sweaty training gear and into her normal clothes. She said goodbye to everyone, making sure she was the final one to leave so that no one would see her walk over to Seth's car. He sat inside it and waited for her. She walked around to the passenger side and got in.

"Took you long enough," he grabbed her chin and kissed her. "You stink, precious."  
"You didn't give me time to go home and shower first," she said.  
"Because I didn't want you to. I got a nice shower in my house," he said.

After a long drive, they finally arrived to his house. She followed him inside like she had done in the weekend, only this time he didn't slam the door in anger behind them. He closed and locked it before grabbing her, kissing her and escorting her out to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have my wicked way with you," he said hoarsely in her ear. "Take your clothes off."

He took a step back, leaned his ass against the sink and watched as she unzipped her boots first and then got out of her cardigan and dress. She stood in an ocean blue set of underwear that matched her eyes. Her dark brown hair floated down her shoulders.

"Mmm, I like," he licked his lips. "Underwear off too."

She stripped out of her underwear and watched as he took off his tee and dropped it on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and opened his jeans. He pushed them down just enough to free his dick and take it in his hand.

"Come here," he beckoned her over with a finger.

She walked over to him and kissed him. He grabbed her behind the neck with his free hand, still stroking his dick with his other hand.

"Precious, little Nell," he licked her bottom lip. "Suck my dick."

She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

She looked up at him while sucking his dick. A smile spread on his face. Right now she could drown him all she wanted in her ocean eyes.

"That's it. Just like that. Fuck! Do you swallow? Yeah, you're gonna swallow, aren't you?" He grabbed her hair. "I'm gonna cum so fucking far down your throat and you're gonna swallow it all."

He had hardly spoken those words before he followed through with them and came in her mouth. She swallowed around his dick, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

"Good girl," he stroked her cheek. "Start the shower and get clean."

She got up from the floor and walked over to the shower. He undressed completely while she got under the water. He stood there naked, watching her clean her body and wash her hair. Once she was done, he stepped under the water too.

"Wash me," he said.

She did as he wanted, washed his hair and body. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled them both out of the shower and handed her a towel. They were both fast to dry themselves. He grabbed her hips and kissed her while moving them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Are you gonna take my dick?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Are you gonna let me fuck you so hard that I split you in two?" He asked.  
"God, yes!" She almost moaned already.  
"Bend over," he said.

He bend her over the bed but with her feet still on the floor. He was fast behind her and pushed into her without warning.

"Fuck!" She hissed.  
"Already so damn wet and I haven't even touched you beforehand," he chuckled. "You're a slut, aren't you? You're my slut tonight, aren't you?"  
"Yes!" She moaned. "Your slut, Seth. Fuck me, babe."  
"Don't call me babe!" He slapped her ass. "It's Seth to you."  
"Fuck me, Seth!" She begged.

He did just that. He fucked her as hard as he could. She was moaning and crying, letting him own her any way he wanted. She was so close to cumming when he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She whimpered.  
"Precious, little Nell. So demanding. So slutty," he chuckled. "Can I fuck your ass? I wanna cum inside your pretty ass."  
"Ehm... I guess," she said.  
"You guess?" He asked.  
"I normally don't do anal with someone new but I've known you for 12 weeks and this isn't exactly a date either," she giggled lightly. "Sure, Seth, own my ass too. Make me your ass slut too."

He pulled out of her and instead pushed two fingers inside her. He coated them with her juices before moving them up to her ass and slowly pushing one in first, soon followed by the other.

"You like that?" He asked. "You like being my slut?"  
"Yes, Seth!" She moaned.

She pushed against his fingers and he pulled them back out and instead lined up his dick. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way inside.

"Taking me like a god damn pro," he chuckled.

He pulled out until only his head was inside and then slammed into her again. She moaned again, her moans sounding differently this time around as he fucked her ass. It went on for about a minute and her breathing and moaning took up.

"Fuck, Seth! I'm so close! Make me cum, please!" She begged.

He slammed forward one final time with a loud moan, cumming inside her and leaving her unfulfilled. He pulled back out and stepped away from her. She stood up and turned around to face him, not sure why he had denied her an orgasm when she had been right there on the edge.

"What?" He asked.  
"I... It's just... I..." She studdered.

He grabbed her chin and smirked. His eyes looked down her naked body.

"Precious, little Nell," he sounded so cold all of the sudden. "You broke into my house and you fucked me over. Only fair that I fuck you over too. I got what I wanted from you, little bitch. You can leave."  
"Wow!" She slapped his hand away. "Just wow."

She walked back out to the bathroom where her clothes still was. He laid down on the bed and folded his hands behind his neck. Two minutes later she came back in fully dressed.

"I explained everything to you, Seth. I get that you're mad at me but you're way worse than me with what you just did," she said.  
"I really don't give a shit what you think," he smirked without looking at her. "How's my cum feeling inside your ass. Has it started to run out yet? Can you still taste me in your mouth too?"  
"All those things you said. Drowning in my ocean. Fucking asshole!" She sneered.  
"I enjoyed your asshole," he said.  
"You can't even look at me!" She shouted. "You meant it. You meant every single word. You're fucking scared to look me in the eyes because you know you'll regret what you just did."  
"So what if I meant it?" He shouted back.

He jumped up from the bed and finally stared in her eyes. For a second she could see the remorse that he fought to keep within.

"You're not the only one who's been drowning," she said. "You don't have an ocean in your eyes. I've been drowning in a puddle of mud."  
"Don't," he said.  
"Cold, dark mud. Like quicksand. You sink in deeper and you're not able to get out. And no one's coming to your fucking rescue," she gritted her teeth and put on a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for the memories, Seth. It's been a blast."

She spun around and walked out of the bedroom.

"You fucking asked for it!" He shouted.

The only answer he got in return was his front door slamming behind her.


	3. Wild ocean

"Holy fuck, what a spinebuster!" Baron chuckled.  
"What?" Seth looked up.

He hadn't paid attention to the match on the monitor. Some rookie was in there with Dana.

"Hold on, they're showing it in replay now," Baron said.

Seth's jaw dropped when he saw that arm covered with blue roses. He hadn't seen her or tried to contact her since that night in his house. That was six months ago. And now she was here. He had told Marek and Matt that his money was on her. He just hadn't thought it would happen that soon.

"Here is your winner: Nell Seigel!" JoJo's voice sounded.

Seth ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't prepared for this. The camera did a close up and those ocean blue eyes seemed to look directly into his through the screen.

"Fuck!" He muttered.  
"What?" Baron asked.  
"Nothing. I'm up next," Seth said.

He stood ready in gorilla. She came out through the curtain and his music hit right away. They locked eyes for a second, ocean and mud, before he walked out through the curtain to entertain people.

He didn't go hunt for her in the arena. He figured he'd run into her sooner or later. That happened rather soon when he walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw her waiting for the elevator. It came down and she walked inside. He sprinted to it and jumped inside before the door closed and locked them inside the metal box together.

"Nell," he said.  
"Seth," she said.  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
"Don't bother," she said. "I won't get in your way. I just want to work here."  
"How did you get past the NXT system?" He asked.  
"I didn't. I just didn't have any televised matches. I was called up early," she said.  
"That rarely happens," he said.  
"Jealous?" She asked.

She turned her head and looked at him. There was that ocean and he felt like drowning again. He didn't even notice the elevator stop or the door open before she stepped out of it and left him in there.

"Wait!" He ran after her.

She stopped by her door with her keycard in her hand.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"To apologize," he said.  
"Fine, you're forgiven. Move on," she said.  
"Say it like you mean it," he said.  
"I forgive you, Seth," she blinked her eyes rapidly in a mocking way. "Are we even now?"  
"No," he grabbed her behind her neck and took her keycard. "Say it like you mean it."  
"You don't deserve my forgiveness," she said.  
"Guess I'll have to earn it," he said.

He inserted the keycard in the lock, pushed her through the now open door and followed behind.

"Please, don't do this to me again," she said.  
"Are you saying no?" He yanked her close and stroked her hair. "Are you telling me to leave, precious? Or are you telling me to fuck you real good?"  
"I'm asking you to not put me through that again," she whispered.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was so angry when I learned the truth and I unfortunately tend to hold a grudge. I shouldn't have done what I did. I've thought about you many times. I almost called you several times too just to hear your voice but I figured that one day I'd run into you again and I would tell you how sorry I am," he said.

His fingers ran through her hair, soft instead of demanding like the last time.

"Your eyes still drown me," he said. "You got that wild ocean going on."  
"And you..." She started.  
"I know," he leaned down again. "Drown in me too, Nell. I won't hurt you. Not again."

He kissed her deeply and she didn't fight him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lift her up. He placed her down on the bed, his lips kissing her skin as his fingers exposed it for each piece of clothing he removed.

"Seth," she whispered.  
"Call me babe," he smirked at her. "I kinda liked it the first time."  
"Babe," she giggled.  
"Mmm," he crawled down between her legs. "I owe you big time."

He didn't waste any time. He had fucked her over six months earlier, cumming twice without letting her get anything out of it. It was time to own up and apologize the only way that he saw fit. His tongue and fingers worked together, using every trick he had gathered over the years. She cried out in pleasure a few minutes later.

"How was that?" He grinned at her.  
"Pretty damn good," she smiled.  
"Shoot! I was going for pretty fucking good. I can do better," he said.

He bowed his head down again and started once more.

"Seth, please!" She whined and yanked at his hair. "I'm too sensitive!"

He grabbed her hand and held it locked in his without breaking contact with his tongue. She squirmed around on the bed, crying and moaning until he made her cum a second time.

"Fuck!" She said lowly.  
"And how was that?" He grinned again.  
"Pretty fucking good," she laughed.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said.

He placed a kiss on her lower stomach before getting out of bed and out of his clothes. He climbed back up on the bed, settling on top of her and kissing her.

"I really am sorry," he said.  
"I kinda got the memo," she giggled. "Are we gonna do this or what?"  
"Oh, we're doing this, alright," he said.  
"And you're gonna let me cum, right?" She asked.  
"Greedy, are we?" He chuckled. "Yes, I am. As many times as you want."

He reached between them, grabbed his dick and lined up at her entrance. He pushed forward with force, making her gasp in surprise.

"What?" He smirked. "I didn't say I was gonna go slow on you, did I?"

He kissed her again, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. His fingers grabbed her skin while his hips kept going back and forward, driving her crazy with desire. He felt her tense up and he started pushing in harder, anything to make her fall apart like never before. Her nails dug into his back as she cried out in pleasure. He slammed into her one final time, burying his head in her hair while both of them were heaving.

"Go out with me," he mumbled.  
"What?" She asked.

He raised his head and smiled at her.

"Go out with me. On a real date," he said.  
"Are you shitting me right now?" She laughed.  
"Okay, so we started off a bit weird and on a very wrong foot," he laughed too. "But seriously, go out with me. Let's try this."  
"Okay," she nodded. "Okay, babe."  
"Babe," he grinned. "I like that, precious."


End file.
